First Kiss
by LuvreadingR-I
Summary: If this one goes over well, there will be a series of one shots of the many different ways our favorite ladies experience their first kiss. It won't be in any order, just as stories come to me :)
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me, so I wanted to write it out. Here's a teaser... Future chapters to be published if reviews are favorable will be: Tequila Makes Her Clothes Come Off, and Hitch.

As always, I don't own any of these wonderful characters!

* * *

Jane swings back and forth on the swing set. She's watching her little brother, Frankie, in the sandbox. She has a big sponsibility. Ma always says to, 'watch out for your little brother.' or 'take care of Frankie.' It all means the same thing. Protect Frankie. Ma is over on a bench with baby, Tommy. He's no fun yet. Kinda just lays around. Jane gets off the swing to make sure Frankie's not eating anything from the sand.

"Hey, Frankie. Whatcha doing?"

"Digging."

"Need any help?"

Frankie looks to his big sister. He hands her an extra shovel.

Jane looks up from digging and sees the prettiest girl she has ever, ever seen heading toward the sandbox. She has pretty yellow hair and is a dress. A DRESS at the playground. She's carrying some sort baby doll. In a moment, the pretty girl is sitting on the edge of the sandbox. Jane looks into the girl's pretty green and brown eyes.

"Your eyes look like pretty marbles."

"My governess says they are called, hazel."

"Oh." Jane thinks for a minute. Ma always says to be polite and introduce yourself. She sticks out a sand covered hand. "Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli."

The yellow haired girl tilts her head and looks at the dirty hand. She shifts her baby doll to her other arm and reaches for Jane's hand. "I'm Maura Isles."

Jane nods. "This here is my little brother, Frankie. Frankie! Say hello."

Frankie looks up briefly. "Hi."

Jane looks at Maura. "You can play with us if you want."

Maura chews her lip. This girl was being nice to her. Maybe she really wanted to be friends? Maura wasn't used to kids her age being nice to her. Maura nods to Jane and gently puts her baby doll on the ground to help the Rizzoli siblings dig.

A group of loud boys come near the sand area and start to kick sand on the smaller kids. Jane looks over and see that her Ma has her back turned, changing baby Tommy's stinky diaper.

"Cut it out, Joey!"

"Who's gonna make me, Rizzoli!"

Joey Grant kicks more sand and some gets into Frankie's mouth. Jane leans over her brother to protect him from more sand. "Spit it out, Frankie. You're ok."

Jane hears her new friend Maura cry out. "Let go of my baby!"

Joey sneers. "What kind of doll is this?" He holds it above his head so she can't get it. Maura begins to cry.

Jane sees Maura crying and hates that bully, Joey Grant.

"Joey! Give her back her doll!"

"Who says? You? Roly Poly Rizzoli gonna make me?" Joey laughs.

Jane feels mad. Really, really mad. She clenches her teeth and lowers her head and she rushes Joey. Just as she gets to him, she pushes out her arms and knocks him to the ground. She jumps on his chest and holds her fist under his nose.

"You stop being a meanie, Joey, or I'm gonna punch you right in your nose and make it bleed."

"Ok, ok! Get off me!"

Jane gets off and grabs Maura's doll. She walks over to Maura to hand it to her.

"Here ya go." Maura pulls the doll tight to her chest and hugs her. She wipes the tears from her eyes.

Maura hears her governess calling to her, but before she goes, she leans forward and kisses Jane on the cheek. "Thank you, Jane. You're my hero!"

Jane stands there for a moment. She watches over, protects, takes care of her brother. She has just been called a hero. She grabs Frankie's hand and runs to her mother.

"Ma! I'm a hero!"


	2. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

A/U One shots of the different First Kisses our ladies could have shared :)

I don't own, but love to borrow!

* * *

Maura Isles and Angela Montenegro walk into the dark club with lights flashing that advertised 'Tuesday Tequila Night - $2 shots of Tequila for the Ladies'.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Angela?"

"Sweetie, $2 Tequila shots is a fabulous idea!. You need to let loose and have some fun. We're going to work on your flirting skills tonight."

Angela pulls Maura up to the bar, but with easy access to the dance floor. She looks Maura over. "Maura, you have way to many clothes on."

"Angela, it's cold out. I thought I was being practical and wore layers."

"The layers are going to have to come off. I'm sure the tequila will help that along. Now, see anything you like?" Angela begins to scan the club.

"What about him? No? Ok, The blonde over there?" Maura shakes her head no.

All of a sudden, a group athletic looking female students boisterously walk in.

"I buy the first shot for Rizzoli!"

"I'm next! Thanks to her, we're headed to the finals! Yeah!"

They are all crowding around a raven-haired beauty. Maura catches her breath as she sees the woman flash a grin at her teammates and twin dimples show.

Maura feels Angela nudge her. She looks over and sees a napkin in Angela's hand. "Here ya go, sweetie. You're drooling." Maura feels her face and realizes that Angela is joking.

"So, that's the one you want to play with tonight?"

"Yes. I mean no! I mean, I would really like to get to know her. Unless you're interested in her?"

"She's all yours, babe. I'm in the mood for some red." Angela tilts her head to the red-head in the group. Angela holds up her hand to the bartender with two finger showing and points to her and Maura.. She brings over 2 shots of tequila.

"Bottoms up and let's get this party started!" Angela clinks glasses with Maura and throws the shot back. Maura quickly follows suit and shivers as the alcohol makes its way down her throat. Maura unbuttons her jacket.

Jane has settled on a bar stool and was watching the pretty blond. She wonders if the exotic brunette was her date until Jane saw her eyeing Trish. "Hey, Trish. Think you got an admirer."

Trish looks over to where Jane had nodded and sees the two girls looking at them. "Which one, dark or light?"

"Dark. Here, send over two shots to them." Jane hands Trish $5.

"Why don't you send it over?"

"Because, she's interested in you!"

"Jane, duh! The blond is into you!"

Jane casually glances over and sees the blond quickly glance away. "Maybe. Just send over the shots!"

Jane watches as the dark haired one acknowledges the drinks and quickly throws it back. The blond follows and the same shiver goes through her body. Jane watches the blond take off her jacket. _Hmmm, looks like tequila makes her clothes fall off._

Half of Jane's team has already made it onto the dance floor and Jane knows they expect her up there sooner or later. Right now, she's enjoying watching the blonde.

"Jane. Jane!"

"What, Trish?"

"You gonna dance?"

"Listen, buy those two one more shot and then ask Dark to dance with you."

Trish rolls her eyes, but does what Jane wants. As long as it gets Jane on the dance floor.

Jane watches as Trish goes over to the two with the shots in hand. All three drink the shots and all three go to the dance floor. The blond throw off her shirt and it lands on the bar stool. She is now down to a satiny black tank. Jane drinks one more shot and turns on the stool to watch the dancers. She easily spots Trish with the other two girls moving to the primal beat of the music.

Jane notices the blond staring at her. The blond crooks her pointer finger to make a 'come here' motion. Jane looks over her shoulder in case it was meant for someone behind her and looks back to the blond. She points to herself and mouths, "Me?" The blond nods. Jane goes out on the dance floor.

Jane lets the music enter her body. She feels the music and moves with it. Jane watches how the blond's breasts push out when she lifts her arms over her head. Blond lifts her head and Jane is lost in the hazel eyes. All other dancers fade away. It's just the music and the two of them dancing. The music subtly changes to a South American tune. Blond turns her back to you and presses her backside against Jane. Jane snakes her arm around the blond's waist to pull her closer and keep their movements in sync. The blond tilts her head to the side to expose an expanse of delicate neck. The shoulder strap of her black tank top slips down, showing a very sexy, expensive red bra. Jane leans in and brushes her lips against the exposed neck.

Jane turns the blond in her arms and looks at her mouth. She has an overwhelming desire to taste those lips. She puts one hand on the blond's waist and the other curls into the blond's hair and pulls her closer. Jane slowly lowers her head and presses her lips to blond's. She flicks out her tongue to trace the lower lip of her companion. She feels the mouth open and Jane slips her tongue inside.

Maura feels the brunettes tongue enter her mouth and she moans. Her hands are clutched in the girls shirt. They are on the dance floor kissing, like really kissing. _OMG, I don't even know her name! She's going to think I'm easy. Well, maybe tonight I will be. NO! That's the drink talking. Ok, Maura, make an informed, sober decision. _Maura pulls the brunette close, but then pushes her away. She reaches down for the brunette's hand and pulls her off the dance floor to the bar.

"Two waters please." She shouts to the bartender. She takes a deep breath and turns to face her dance partner.

She leans up to the brunette's ear. "I"m Maura. I don't usually do that on the dance floor."

Jane leans down. "I'm Jane. Pleased to meet you Maura. Want to go somewhere to talk? There's a diner down the street."

Maura happily nods.

* * *

Still with me? Still want me to continue with this one? If you have any suggestions, send them to me!


End file.
